The invention relates generally to packages for bottles or the like and carriers therefor. Such bottles are generally of the type including a reduced neck portion above an expanded body portion. The neck portion generally terminates with a cap-type closure and the neck portion or the region adjacent the cap is generally provided with an annular flange or radially enlarged bead. It is this flange or bead or in some instances the cap itself which is utilized as a support for a carrier of the type defined herein. Various forms of carriers for these bottles are available and are made from sheet plastic material, cardboard or the like which may be initially blanked from flat sheet form and folded to a generally tubular form. The prior art carriers are typically provided with upper and lower apertures to receive the neck region of the bottle so the region beneath the cap or the cap is supported by the upper apertures. Examples of carriers of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,228; 3,784,246 and 3,016,259.